In current servo pump systems, some problems and system limitations exist due to poor controller design coming from lack of thorough understanding of both the hydraulic and electric motor end of the whole electro-hydraulic system. Key limitations include: there is no auto-commissioning function available for the whole servo pump system; therefore, a try-and-error method needs to be used to manually adjust control parameters continuously, which is a very time-consuming process, increasing labor costs and downtime costs, and meanwhile, it is usually difficult to obtain a good control performance.
Therefore, a solution of servo pump control that can overcome the defects above is needed in the field.